The Tentacled Terror
Synopsis Port Sarim has come under attack. The ships keep sinking, and the docks are a wreck. The only witnesses claim it was a monster. This may be the hardest mission for the GDG yet, for they must scour the depths for a beast the size of Varrock itself. Plot Port Sarim, night Redbeard Frank was heavily drinking beer. Duff, to be precise. Standing on the docks of Port Sarim, hes so drunk and has visions. He and some Entranan Monks were the only ones on the dock. But the peace is broken that easily. A huge tentacle rose from the seas and smashed onto a boat. The monks were flung into the sea and more tentacles appeared and grabbed the monks. They disappeared, except for one. The survivor swam to a nearby island. The tentacles then reappeared and drove another ship beneath the waves. And another. And another. Redbeard Frank dropped his bottle in awe. He was frozen to the spot. Cue the titles ---- Port Sarim, morning Drauss and Cratus arrived at Sarim. There was a crowd surrounding the docks, while it was being sealed off by tape. The Asgarnian Marine Corps were controlling the scene. Drauss and Cratus flashed ID cards and they were let through. They saw Redbeard Frank being interviewed by a Marine. "I swear I saw a monster destroy those boats!" Frank pleaded. "You smell drunk, the bartender said you had 10 beers and you failed the breath test. You are being arrested on suspicion of vandalism and possible theft" But Drauss stopped the marine. "The GDG shall take control of the situation. Stand down officer." Drauss said coldly. "You don't scare me! We Asgarnian Marine Corps are in control---" Drauss grabbed the marine's hand and dislocated it in a swift move. The marine cried in pain, before running off. "Those marines don't know the things we have fought." "I did a check-up on them earlier at the base, like you said. You are under-estimating them, for they won the great Battle of Asgarnia of 168." "We've been in worse situations. Now, lets get some info from this booze-hound." "I saw some large tentacles pull the ships under the waves with a boom! Sure I have been drinking, but I saw the whole thing." "Are you the only witness?" "No." the answer came from elsewhere. A hooded monk stood on the other side of the jetty. "And you are?" "Danmar." ---- "I'm not really a monk. I'm an agent for Torchwood. My CEO told me this was a situation in which we must intervene. You are GDG, and apparently you can't handle a situation like this. A giant monster lurks beneath us, and only we can stop it. We have a submarine parked nearby---" "Hang on, are you insulting us? We can handle anything!" "We checked up on you. We have stopped invasions before you were founded!" "Did you deal with the Cybermen? Stop killer worms? Seal the first anomaly? Save Falador from the impossible?" "We were watching from behind the scenes during those times. Anyway, this is not a time to argue. I must stop the monster beneath." "And we are coming! We will prove our worth!" "Fine. But quick, the sun goes down. I feel the light betray me." The trio ran to the edge of he jetty, where Danmar pushed Drauss and Cratus into the freezing waters. They rose to the surface, screaming at Danmar cursively. "Chill. Its the easiest way to the sub, although I prefer the stairs." Danmar smiled cheekily. "Watch me break his neck!" Cratus whispered to Drauss. "Don't do that. You have to shoot him in the head!" They swam to the sub's manhole and climbed down. ---- "You're making the floor wet!" Danmar snapped at them. "You are making us look like idiots." "Well crying about it won't help. Grab a seat Drauss and man the periscope. Cratus control the main harpoon at the back." The sub launched into the murky waters. "Drauss, watch out also for any smaller critters. We are heading out towards the Southern Sea, where the sharks aren't the only problem. 10 minutes ago the tentacled terror was seen sinking Karamjan ships." The sub suddenly jolted, as if it were being attacked. There was chaos and panic within the sub. Danmar tried to steer away from the approaching danger, with Cratus firing madly everywhere. Drauss fell to the floor. Drauss looked through a porthole. It wasn't a squid-like beast attacking them. It was a massive shark, which looked directly at Drauss. "Megalodon!" Danmar hesitated. "Is it alien?" "Not that I know of. There were rumours recently that massive sea monsters were ravaging the ports. They must have come from the anomaly!" "How does Torchwood know about the anomalies?" Drauss asked in suspicion. "We know everything. There's no escaping." The Megalodon shark was as large as the sub, and bit the engine off. But then the monster exploded. "It bit off than more it can chew" chuckled Danmar. "Don't you understand? Without an engine we are sitting ducks!" Drauss shouted. ---- The sub has been still for a few hours. It can't move without an engine. Danmar and Cratus were gambling. Drauss was secretly giving information via a wrist device. This information was directly transferring to the GDG computing system. Kairie was there, reading it. "The chaos is coming? That doesn't make sense" she muttered. ---- The sub suddenly rocked. Giant suckers covered the portholes. The giant squid-like being is slowly eating the sub. "According to this scanner, its a Krakalos! The anomaly has closed, but it lead to a planet where scientists have breeded prehistoric Earth creatures. A whole planet full of contained monsters from beyond time." "Thanks for the history lesson, but we have to escape!" Cratus screamed, as water started leaking in. Drauss was pressing buttons everywhere. Cratus was firing using the turret, but rapidly missing. Then there was a bang, a mushroom cloud and three floating bodies. Drauss, Cratus and Danmar gasped for air, while hanging onto the submarine's remains. "What happened?" "I launched a missile. The Krakalos was latching onto the part where the missile was ejected." "We need to get to land, and quick!" ---- GDG Base, 10 minutes later "It was good I summoned the Torchwood flyer!" "Don't go on about Torchwood. Nobody cares about them scum!" "Hey, don't go crazy. But I have a proposal. If I ally to the GDG, I will be the bridge from the GDG to Torchwood. Eventually we can become fierce allies." "Danmar, I'd like that a lot" Drauss smiled. At that moment, it started raining and there was thunder. "Well, the weather seems to disagree...." Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Danmar *Redbeard Frank *Asgarnian Marine *Kairie *Monk References *Drauss refers to the events of Battle of Asgarnia, Regicide, Highway to Hell, Death by Dragon and From Karda Nui with Hate. *With the death of Danmar in A Master Ally, his proposal was never finished. Roots *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, for the concept of the Krakalos and ships sinking. *Jaws Tentacled